


Lazy afternoon

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Foot Massage, Lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: This is what happens when HaruMichi pop into my head.





	Lazy afternoon

Michiru smiled as she approached her target sitting on the couch, ever so casually raising her legs to stretch them out, against Haruka's lap. The blonde woman blinked, taken away from the relaxation of her car magazine.

"Michi?"

"I've had a rather long day. Swimming in the morning, violin practice just now...All that standing around can't be too good for these, you know."

She gently hovered a foot against Haruka's face, pouting ever so slightly. "Won't you help me?"

Setting her magazine onto their coffee table, Haruka held back a laugh. 

"Alright."

Her slightly calloused fingers gathered those soft soles, tenderly massaging them. Haruka always quietly marveled at just how far Michiru would go in taking care of her appearance.

Michiru tilted her head back, smiling, her eyes closed. "...Oh..."

Haruka grinned, massaging deeper before bringing the foot up to her face, inhaling. It was sweet, slightly perfumed from her usual moisturizer. Not a hint of sweat after her earlier rinsing off due to swimming, that body of hers gaining muscle in various spots. Especially her belly and legs.

Their eyes locking, Haruka made a show of slowly, slowly, taking in the big toe. Lightly sucking, the toe surrounded in the warmth of her mouth, exploring it with her tongue softly for equal measure. The rest of the digits wiggled.

Michiru let out a rather loud moan, thankful it was just them within the house for the time being. No need for pretense when Haruka was—

Her thought process cut off, at the realization of Haruka currently licking the sole of that foot, paying careful attention to the rough spots from earlier.

Pure ecstasy was what Michiru felt.

Unable to hold back any longer, she adjusted her position to capture Haruka's lips with her own, the racer's back pushed into the couch with Michiru above her.

Haruka didn't hide her own smile, knowing full well what was next.


End file.
